Hisana is that really you?
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Byakuya finds Hisana again...but one problem Kurotsuchi is exparementing on her. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!


One morning in the Rukon District Byakuya was wondering the streets it's been a while since he's taken a walk there so he desisted why not. As he walked girls would stare at him and blush but he paid no attention to them what dose it matter if they are attracted to him his heart will and always belong to his late wife Hisana. Then Byakuya stopped when he saw a small raven haired girl in a pink kimono running as fast a she could she had her head down so he couldn't really see what she looked like then he noticed a group of men from squad twelve running after her.

"Wait! Captain Kurotsuchi isn't done experimenting on you yet!" they yelled as they ran after her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed then she ran straight into Byakuya's chest.

The girl didn't look up at his face she just froze then she noticed his captain haori and clung on to it.

"P-please sir….help me" she whispered.

_Her voice….it sounds so familiar…where have I heard it before?…._he thought as he looked down at the shaking woman.

"Miss Hisana! Please Captain Kurotsuchi will be angry if we let you escape!" one of the men yelled.

_Hisana?….no it cant be her….it's just a coincidence…..that is a very common name…I suppose…_Byakuya thought. Then the woman lifted her head to look into Byakuya's eyes then Byakuya froze. _HISANA! Oh Hisana! Its her!_ he thought as his eyes widened in shock.

Then the men stopped when they saw Byakuya.

"Captain Kuchiki! Uh h-hello!….c-can we have our t-test subject back?" they asked nervously.

"Absolutely not…if you want to live I suggest you leave" Byakuya said in a toneless voice.

"E-er yes sir!" they said nervously as they ran back to their Captain.

"Are you alright….Hisana?" Byakuya asked trying to fight back his tears.

"Yes…thank you sir….I'm sorry if I bothered you" she bowed.

"Hisana…..d-don't you recognize me?" he asked.

Hisana stared at him a moment then she frowned.

"Sorry I don't…..I don't remember much of my past…..all I remember is wakening up in a strange laboratory with needles in my arm…..the strange looking man…Kurotsuchi….all he told me was I was resurrected…."she explained.

"I see" Byakuya whispered _Resurrected?….Kurotsuchi…. _he thought angrily.

"Did you know me in my past life sir?" Hisana asked.

"Y-yes…..I did…"

"Really? Tell me your name and I might remember" Hisana smiled.

"Byakuya Kuchiki" he said _Hisana's smile…how it warms up my whole existences _

"Byakuya….Kuchiki…I'm sorry I don't remember" she frowned. "Were we close?"

"Very close" Byakuya whispered and he stepped a bit closer to her. "Come Hisana….I will get to the bottom of this I promise….but first lets meet with the head captain"

Hisana nodded and followed behind him quietly once they got to Yamamoto's office he started at her in shock.

"Hisana…Kuchi-" he started but Byakuya cut him off.

"Yes…it's Hisana…." Byakuya said.

"How can this be possible?" Yamamoto asked in complete shock.

"Kurotsuchi….and he has been experimenting on her" Byakuya said angrily.

"I shall talk with him at once!" Yamamoto said.

"And she doesn't remember a thing…." Byakuya said sadly.

"Well walk her around the Kuchiki manor and see if anything comes back to her" Yamamoto sighed.

"Yes sir….thank you very much for your help" Byakuya said.

"Yes thank you…it was very nice meeting you Captain Yamamoto" Hisana smiled as she followed Byakuya out of the room.

Once they got to the Kuchiki manor Hisana saw the cherry blossom trees and smiled.

"Cherry blossom trees….I just remembered they are my favorite" she smiled.

"Yes….they are my favorite too" Byakuya said.

As they walked toward Byakuya's room they were stopped by Rukia.

"LADY HISANA?" she gasped.

"Kurotsuchi….resurrected her…and started running tests on her…." Byakuya explained.

"I…I cant believe it's really you…..I've always wanted to meet you" Rukia smiled.

"I'm sorry….I don't remember much of my past life….by any chance are we sisters? We look a lot alike" Hisana smiled.

"Yes….I'm your younger sister Rukia"

"Rukia…what a lovely name" Hisana smiled then she hugged Rukia tightly.

"It's very nice to see you again Rukia…." Hisana whispered.

"Yes" Rukia smiled as tears of joy rolled down her face.

"Excuse us Rukia….I have to speak with Hisana" Byakuya said as he walked past her.

"Yes Nii-sama….good bye Onee-sama" Rukia smiled as she walked into her room.

As they were walking they were stopped by a Kuchiki elder.

"Lady Hisana? Byakuya! How is this possible?" he asked.

"I really don't feel like repeating myself again….if you truly wish to know go ask the head captain…..come Hisana" Byakuya said as he walked passed the elder man.

Once they finally got to Byakuya's room they sat on the floor Hisana tried to stretch her arm but she winced in pain.

"Hisana are you ok?" Byakuya asked in a worried tone.

"Y-yes….it's just my arm…it hurts" she frowned.

Byakuya moved a bit closer to her and took her arm in his hands.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" he asked.

"Not at all" Hisana smiled.

Byakuya nodded and lifted the sleeve of her kimono to see giant purple burses all over her arm.

"What is this from?" Byakuya asked angrily.

"The needles ….Kurotsuchi put them in quite violently" Hisana frowned.

_Kurotsuchi is going to pay for what he has done to her…._Byakuya thought as he gently laid her arm down.

"This room….it looks familiar" she said as she looked around.

"It should…..it's our room" Byakuya explained.

"Our room?" she asked in a confused tone.

"Yes…..you are my wife Hisana Kuchiki" Byakuya whispered.

"Your wife?" Hisana blushed _he is so handsome….he is my husband?_

"Yes…." Byakuya said with a small smile.

"I…like your smile Byakuya-sama….It's very handsome" Hisana smiled.

"I only smile for you Hisana" Byakuya said.

Then Hisana frowned.

"Is something the matter?" Byakuya asked.

"I-I'm just upset….that I cant remember anything…." Hisana explained.

"Don't worry I will speak with Kurotsuchi and see if I can do anything about that….I will be back shortly" Byakuya said as he walked toward his door.

"Byakuya-sama?" Hisana called.

"Yes?"

"I-I…..love you" she whispered Hisana couldn't help herself she had this feeling deep inside her that told her she loved him deeply then she blushed with embarrassment when she realized what she just said.

"I love you as well…Hisana" Byakuya said with a small smile _it feels so wonderful to be able to say that again…._he thought as he flash stepped to the squad twelve brackets.

Once he got inside he found Nemu keeping watch out side Kurotsuchi's office door.

"Hello Captain Kuchiki how may I help you?" Nemu asked with an expressionless face.

"I need to speak with Kurotsuchi at once" Byakuya said.

"I'm afraid I cant let you do that" Nemu said.

Byakuya glared at her for a moment then pulled an awkwardly shaped chocolate out of his sleeve.

"I will give you this if you let me speak with Kurotsuchi" Byakuya said as he pushed the awkwardly shaped chocolate toward her.

Nemu examined it for a moment then a small smile crossed her face.

"Very well" she said as she took the chocolate and stepped aside.

Byakuya angrily opened the door and Kurotsuchi turned around in his chair.

"NEMU! YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET HIM IN!" he yelled angrily.

Nemu walked over beside her captain with chocolate all over her mouth and frowned.

"I'm sorry Captain Mayuri ….he had chocolate…." she frowned.

"AND YOU DIDN'T GIVE IT TO ME? HOW DARE YOU!" he growled as he struck her across the face sending her to the floor.

"Forgive me…..Captain Mayuri" she whimpered.

"Kurotsuchi…..what did you do to Hisana?" Byakuya asked angrily.

"I resurrected her aren't you happy?…..and I cured her of her illness….but she is still my test subject so you must give her back!" he sneered.

"I can not do that….but I am grateful that you cured her of her illness….but I can not forgive you for harming her"

"Harming her? What did I do to harm her?" he growled.

"Those blasted needles of your's bruised her arm and I do not trust anyone I care for in your hands!" Byakuya said angrily.

"And your point is?"

"My point is….if you ever touch her, come near her, or even look at her again I will kill you" Byakuya sneered as he reached for his zanpakuto.

"Really now? Is that so?" Kurotsuchi laughed. "And that is the thanks I get for brining you precious wife back to you?"

Byakuya was about to say something but he was interrupted by head captain Yamamoto.

"Byakuya that is enough…..I don't want any fights got that?" he ordered.

"Yes sir….my apologizes"

"And Mayuri Kurotsuchi you are not to lay a hand on Hisana" Yamamoto said seriously.

"BUT SHE IS MY TEST SUBJECT!" he yelled.

"She is Byakuya's wife….and you will follow my orders!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Yes… head captain" he sighed angrily.

"Kurotsuchi…..how do I get her memory back?" Byakuya asked trying to sound a bit kinder which was impossible for him to do since he wanted to rip him limb from limb at the moment.

"Isn't it obvious you idiot…..haven't you read those human fairy tales? You have to kiss her!" Kurotsuchi laughed.

"Are you sure this will work?" Byakuya asked confused he wasn't sure if Kurotsuchi was being serious or sarcastic.

"I'm guessing so….it worked in all those books" Kurotsuchi sighed as he grabbed Nemu by the hair and pulled her out of his office. "Come Nemu…we have work to do"

"Y-yes…..Captain….M-Mayuri….." she whimpered in pain as her 'beloved' captain dug his sharp nails into her scalp.

"Please excuse me head captain" Byakuya said as he flash stepped back to his manor.

Once the arrived there he saw Hisana writing in one of her old journals. Once she saw Byakuya she smiled.

"Byakuya-sama I have great news my memor-" Hisana was suddenly cut off by Byakuya's lips on hers.

"W-what was that for?" Hisana blushed.

"Do you remember who I am?" Byakuya asked anxiously.

"Yes of course you are my darling husband" Hisana laughed.

"So the kiss did work…." Byakuya muttered.

"Kiss?….no my memory came back when I started reading my old journals" she laughed then she ran her fingers threw his silky black hair like she use to do. "But the kiss was nice too" she smiled.

"I love you Hisana" Byakuya said with so much passion. "I'm glad you have returned to me"

"And I love you Byakuya-sama…..and I will never leave your side again" she blushed.


End file.
